


Helios

by preetkiran1016



Series: Musa personat [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Art Shows, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Picnics, Pokemon References, References to Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: “Are you ever going to call him?”Sun groaned, melting into the cool, inviting metal table. Moon grinned, slurping her Moomoo milk as he groaned“Moon, I say this, with all the love in my heart, bite me.”
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Sun
Series: Musa personat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Helios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeGrove_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeGrove_Girl/gifts).



“Are you ever going to call him?” 

Sun groaned, melting into the cool, inviting metal table. Moon grinned, slurping her Moomoo milk as he groaned. 

“Moon, I say this, with all the love in my heart,  _ bite me _ .”

“All I’m hearing is  _ oh no Moon, I’m too much of a coward, please help me-” _

“HEY! I have a date! Thank you very much! It’s Saturday, remember?” Sun crossed his arms, leaning back in the small, metal chair.

“Uh-huh. When exactly? You guys got a plan? Where you going?” She hummed, chair squeaking ominously as she played Russian roulette with gravity, one chair leg holding her up.

In a flash of brilliance that would beholden Gold on a good day, Sun shot his leg out, destabilizing Moon’s throne and sending her sprawling to the floor. 

The Moomoo milk spilt over her brand new Mew hat was just icing on the cake. 

“Oh, that’s it! Come here, you-” Moon started moving to lunge. Sun squeaked, grabbing at his bag-

Only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck.

“If you guys are going to fight, pokemon battles have a designated space out back.” Diamond sighed, shoving a broom into Sun’s arms. “After you clean up the mess you made.”

“Dia!” Sun grinned, “Just the man I was looking for.”

“You mean the guy saving you from being skinned!” Moon steamed, getting to her feet.

She righted the chair after a stern look from Dia.

“Guys, guys.” Dia smiled, “Words, not fists.”

“Sun’s a coward, make him call the guy.”

“I am not, I’m just... ok yeah you got me.” 

Oh this was getting ridiculous. “Yes! I got a date! Is that so hard to believe!” He cried, arms thrown up in the air. 

People were starting to stare. 

Dia sighed, his palm meeting his face for a few long seconds before jumping into action. A few phone calls, messages, and instructions to the others servers and the Cafe was bustling-

“Whoa- Dia, what’re you doing?” 

Moon rolled her eyes. “This is enough of an emergency for Dia to shut down Cafe Cabin for the day. You should check your phone.”

Sun scrambled, pulling his phone out and checking his group messages. 

Yep, Dia shut the Cafe down for a group meeting.

Last time he did that was when Red asked Gary out.

Well, then.

“Seriously?!?”

\-----------------------------------------------

After an hour of shuffling, missed calls and getting irate customers out of the shop; they were ready.

“Alright, the door’s locked, no one’s getting in or out.” Dia grinned, walking over and sitting down. The inside of Cafe Cabin was cozy, filled with loveseats, cousins and cozy couches that you could melt into. Sun stole one to himself, a cup of Dia’s famous Tapu cocoa clasped in his hands. 

“Like that isn’t ominous.” Sun mumbled.

“No getting away from us~,” Yellow giggled.

“How many people in this group are gay!” Gold groaned, “are there no cute girls for me to hit on?” 

“Gold, this meeting isn’t about you.” Platina tsked, sipping at her tea (roserade, three drops of lemon) “This is about Sun and his crippling inability to make a move.”

“Gee… thanks, Plat.”

“Anytime Sun.” She grinned, leaning into Dia’s side before speaking again. “Besides, you already have a day set, you just have to call him right?”

“Or text him.” Gary suggests. “You have his number, just send him a message.”

“I just met him yesterday.” Sun grumbled. “Shouldn’t I wait like, two days?”

“And waste time?” Yellow raised an eyebrow. “You already have a day set, just get a move on!” 

“But that’s so borrrrrring,” Ruby whines. “Send him nudes! Phone calls are for the weak.”

Sun whimpered.

Red rolled his eyes, extricating himself from Gary’s side to force himself next to Sun and typing on his phone. ‘Just call him and stop being a pussy.’

“But that’s so direct... are you sure?” 

“Dude, if you’re gonna be a coward about it, it’s not gonna go anywhere.” Black shot back, legs hanging akimbo over the back of his claimed couch, Hair brushing against the floor.

“How is your neck not broken?” Y asked. 

“Pure spite.”

“Fair.”

“Guys guys, c’mon please, what do I say?” He asked.

“You need to stop being a weenie! Who is this dude anyway?” Gold asked. “You haven’t shown any of us a picture or a name or shit for all!”

“He’s Lillie’s brother.” Moon piped up from her spot on the floor, surrounded by extra (cough *stolen* cough) pillows “You know, lead singer of the Ghastly Gengars.”

The resulting screech from half the group could have deafened a stadium of Loudreds.

“You got a date with Gladion?!” White shrieked, black curling in on himself next to her.

“Ow! Sis why!?”

“Shut up, Black! You have a date with fucking Gladion and you haven’t called him?! What is wrong with you?!” Ruby wailed. 

Sun looked to Red.

Red shook his head in disappointment.

“Ok ok you guys are all overreacting.” Dia, the lone voice of reason, shone through. 

“Oh, thank god.” Sun sighed.

“Although Sun is an idiot.”

“Come on!”

“Gladion is a bit of a dickhead, not a social butterfly. He’s not some god like you guys are making him out to be. He’s just a dude. Call him, make a plan. Stop being a coward.” 

“I hate all of you,” Sun grumbled, “Fine, would one of you let me out so I can go make an embarrassment of myself in private?”

The group grumbled, but agreed, Platina standing to open the door for Sun-

Only to slam into Rude Environmental Science Guy, dropping the jackasses textbook and Sun’s last bit of Tapu cocoa.

Come on, how many things could go wrong in a day?!

“Watch it, dude!” Sun grumbled, leaning down to help pick up the dropped books. 

“Sorry, sorry.” The Rude Dude mumbled. 

Now he just felt bad, Sun sighed, picking up as many things as he could before handing them back to the beanie donning guy. “Be careful alright?” 

The Rude Dude nodded, and Sun couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were really bright green behind the glasses. And his voice was... familiar?

Oh, shit, he had to go call Gladion!!

He turned, running off in the direct opposite direction of Rude jackass, leaving the poor dude confused in front of Cafe Cabin with a stack of books stained with Tapu cocoa.

Gladion blinked, pulling his now stained beanie off his head before turning to the group gathered behind the Cafe’s glass entrance.

“The fuck was that?” 

\---------------------------------

He did, eventually, text Gladion.

Making plans ended up easier than he expected. The Lumiose museum had an art show dedicated to Alolan artists over the weekend, something that he could show off to Gladion. He even kept it a secret, scoring a pair of tickets with Platina’s help and setting up a meeting time with Gladion.

Aside from that, and a few more unfortunate run-ins with that one rude environmental science dude, (No Moon, he will not get into a fight with the guy in a beanie because you want another tik tok fame thing), he got all his work done and projects turned in before the end of the week.

Now, two buses, a broken alarm clock, and the dastardly combination of Ruby and Black trying to give him fashion advice. (well ok, just Ruby, Black was just trying to go back to bed after a night of gaming.) Ruby, however, was a force to be reckoned with. And dear lord who thought green eyeliner was a good look on him?!.

Rubbing the last vestiges of that makeover disaster from his eyes, Sun checked his phone for the hundredth time that morning. 

Sun was thrown from his thoughts, and almost from the bus, as it came to a screeching stop.

“Ok, ok you can do this, just get to the Museum, you’re still on time-” he mumbled, stepping off the death trap of a metal machine that was a called a bus; onto the curb and checking his watch- (cracked- dial wobbling unsteadily )

“Looks like I beat you here.” 

Sun squeaked, almost jumping into oncoming traffic before a strong, unyielding arm took hold of his shirt and guided him back onto the sidewalk. A soft, almost nervous sounding laugh brought his eyes back up, meeting Gladion’s gaze for the first time in a week and  _ oh my god he was here- _

“Hey,” Sun breathed. “Been a while.”

Gladion seemed to realize he was still holding onto Sun and let go.

“Not too long,” Gladion hummed. “Glad to see you’re not roadkill.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks for the save. So you ready?” Sun piped up, digging through his pockets. “Ah! There we go! Tickets!”

“Oh? For what?” Gladion raised an eyebrow.

Sun grinned. “I said it was a surprise, right? Come on, it’s not far.”

Gladion rolled his eyes, but agreed, following in step after Sun. 

Now that Sun’s heart had stopped its drum-roll, staccato beat, he took a moment to appreciate Gladion’s appearance. He had taken the time to dress up, sharp, black leather jacket and red denim jeans cutting a dashing figure on the street. He even had eyeliner on!

Goddamn, he’s a vision.

Sun feels silly next to him, in a plain striped t-shirt, jeans, and a bandanna on his head.

Well, he’d just have to make an impression in other ways.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sun bumped Gladion’s shoulder, pointing forward to a large, white, elegant building. 

“Welcome, to Lumiose Museum! Today’s entertainment is the Alola region art show, though the rest of the museum is interesting too.” He grinned, handing Gladion his ticket as they joined the line. 

Gladion didn’t seem to be taken with the idea. “You are a total art nerd, aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged.” Sun shrugged, handing over his ticket to the lady at the counter before they passed through the doors. “I figured we might as well do something where we can talk, and not just a movie and dinner cliche.” 

The slight smirk he’s gifted with is worth the somersaults his heart attempts as they meander through the first room. They manage to slip the tour guide, Gladion picked up a pair of pamphlets and passed one to Sun before they start meandering around.

In all honesty, Sun had meant to show Gladion how cool the art of Alola was. After all, it was his home! But he was getting a little lost in those eyes. 

Somehow Gladion was the one steering, pointing out interesting aspects of paintings, how one pokemon would look in a style of art or how a trainer would pop out in the brush strokes. 

Sun swore he was in love.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you studied for this. If you’ve already been here, you could’ve told me.” He joked. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to surprise you; you’re probably bored out of your mind.” He paused, watching as Gladion’s face paled.

“Well…”

Sun blinked, “Uh... did I... say something-”

Gladion’s jaw twitched. “Moon said you liked art.”

Sun blinked again. “Uh... yeah? I’m a studio art major, are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Gladion said, sounding terse. “I thought… didn’t you want to do this?” 

“I did! I thought it would be a surprise, but it’s like you’ve already seen it and-Oh my god!!” Sun gasped, face as red as gladion’s as they came to a stop. “You did. Study for this. You studied- How did you even think-”

“Oh, shut-” Gladion bit down on his lip, face turned down in a look that seemed like he was trying not to die of embarrassment. “I’m trying to make an effort, I’ve never been good at... this. Dating. Interacting. Ever. If I have to study ahead of time to make sure I don’t scare off the cute art major kid, I’m gonna do it, alright?” he snapped, glaring back at Sun, as if issuing a challenge.

Sun could only stare back at him, brain short circuiting. Holy shit. 

They were both complete and utter disasters at this.

“Uhhhh…” Sun stumbled, mouth agape, before snapping his mouth shut and nodding. “Sounds good. Sounds fantastic. Next painting?”

Gladion blinked back in surprise. “Um… Sure?”

“Good. Wanna see Rowlett in green?”

“Is that the one by Lady Green?”

“Yeah, she’s a little obsessed with using her name with color, something about symbolism…”

Sun rambled on about inverted color palettes, and Gladion grinned, following his lead. 

\-----------------------------------------

“So, what next?” Sun paused, kicking at the sidewalk. The surrounding crowd pushed and ebbed as the exhibit closed behind them, the door slamming shut with an ominous  _ thud. _

“Well, I don’t know about you-” Gladion hummed- “But I don’t think the night is anywhere close to done. Besides, as much fun as this was, I’m feeling peckish.”

“Peckish?” He chuckled, “Since when do you talk like a proper gentleman?”

“Since I live with Lillie, I have some proper bones in my body,” Gladion said, offering Sun his hand, “Care to join a jackass on a less than proper adventure?”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse.” He grinned, taking Gladion’s hand. “Lead the way.”

Gladion grinned, the slip of a smile blinding Sun for a moment as the blonde led them away from the downtown area. Sun twined their fingers together, arms swinging together as they cut through side alleys, the sun setting as they reached a clear shore. 

“Whoa.” Sun sighed, looking down into the clear water, “I knew we were near Lake Verity, but I didn’t know we were  _ that  _ close.”

“It’s my favorite place to come to when I want to relax.” Gladion grinned, letting go of Sun’s hand and backing away a few paces. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Just... looking for something…” Gladion mumbled, walking around a small rock outcropping, heavy boots drowning out his mumbling as Sun watched on from afar. Before he could say anything, or offer to help, Gladion shouted, raising a basket above his head and turning to Sun, a hand raised in thumbs up. 

Oh no. He was cute.

Gladion eventually shambled his way down from the treacherous outcropping of sharp rocks, bringing down his treasure. His face was flushed, and he set the basket down before opening it up and setting out a checkered blanket, piece by piece unfolding a whole picnic. 

A dawning realization came over Sun as he watched Gladion methodically set up the clear romantic picnic, his ears going red. “You already had this planned.”

Gladion grinned. “Yep, had Guz and Plum set it up earlier. I’m never, ever living this down.”

“You’re a complete sap.” Sun whimpered. “I’m living in a rom-com.” 

“It was Lillie’s idea, if it helps?” Gladion asked, unsure. 

“No! No, it’s a brilliant idea! I love this idea!” Sun backpedals.

Gladion blinked. “That’s... great?”

Sun nods, quick. “Good. Good. So what’s in the basket?”

The answering grin he gets should be illegal. “Malasadas”

\---------------------

“Ok, ok, so Mr screamo punk, you’re telling me that your favorite movie genre is not horror, but shitty action thrillers?!” Sun gasped in mock horror, hands clasped over his chest as he fell over onto the dew-coated grass. Gladion snorted, grasping sun by the shoulder and pulled him onto the blanket.

“Hey now, who’s the one using stereotypes now?” Gladion snorted, leaning down to brush Sun’s hair out of his eyes. “Mr indie hipster art kid?” 

“You are ridiculous. Your favorite movie is avengers! Call me a sceptic!” 

“And yours is...the exorcist, i’m guessing, with that crazy gengar in it.” Gladion chuckled, shifting to prop his knees under Sun’s head.

“Guilty as charged.” Sun grinned, staring up at Gladion’s face, brown eyes met bright green before flushing and looking away. “What can I say, I’m a sucker for good horror.”

“No, you just like jump scares.” Gladion teased.

“Shut up.”

“You know I’m right.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to listen to it.”

“Says the whiny brat.”

“Oh you’re gonna regret that!” Sun yelped, reaching up and grabbing Gladion’s shoulder, pulling him down. He watched Gladion’s eyes widen in surprise, his yelp of surprise cut off as their lips met. Sun let go after a moment, letting Gladion pull away, blinking up at his stunned face. “Um. I-”

Gladion didn’t let talk past that, pushing Sun flat against the grass and kissing him again, lips pressing against his; tongue flicking out against the seam of Sun’s lips, as if asking for permission. Sun whined, grasping at Gladion’s back and pulling him close. Refusing to let him pull away as the kiss deepened. 

Not like Gladion was going anywhere, judging by how he was panting into Sun’s mouth. Sun licked into Gladion’s mouth, biting Gladion’s bottom lip before Gladion pulled away, leaving Sun whining. 

“W-what-” Sun gasped. He pushed up onto his elbows, looking up at Gladion’s kiss bitten lips. “Why’d you stop?”

Gladion panted, wiping his lip with the back of his hand, drawing sun gaze again to his hand, his spit shined lips…. 

“Because you’ve got an early flight tomorrow.” Gladion rasped, startling Sun out of his horny reverie, “and I should get you home, before we get caught out here.” he smirked.

“I don’t think I’d mind.” Sun whispered. “Besides, it’s not the first all nighter I’ve pulled.”

Gladion groaned, pressing his face into Sun’s shoulder. “Not helping.”

Sun laughed.

\-----------------------------

The familiar sound of wheels on tarmac couldn’t be more annoying at 5 am.

Sun groaned, flopping into the seat next to Moon at their terminal, the blinking light for the flight, showing a delayed notice that annoyed him more than anything. 

“So how’d it go?”

Scratch that. 

“Here I thought you took last night’s flight.” 

“And miss out on your date’s scintillating details? Not on your life. Now spill.” 

Sun leveled her with a glare. As much as you can when your sarcastic, Vegeta level cousin is grinning like a loon at you, and pulled his scarf down, revealing a bloom of burgundy and purple stains down his neck and under his collar. 

When no reaction came forth, Sun risked a look.

He didn’t expect a camera flash.

“Holy shit! I called it! Guzma and Plums lose, the suckersssssssss” Moon crowed, kicking her feet back and forth as she messaged someone. (multiple someones?)

Oh no

The group chat.

“Wait, wait-wHAT?!” Sun squeaked, re-wrapping his neck and bringing his knees up to his chest. “what do you mean Guzma and Plumeria lose?!”

“I mean, lil cuz,” Moon grinned, “That I am the best, and will always be the best. Also, Lillie is too sweet and got the details before the band could.”

Sun groaned, sinking into his seat as the loudspeaker announced another delay.

His phone, buzzed. 

Glads: How’s the peanut gallery?

Apparently Moon won

Glads: Lillie says she’s sorry. It was Moon or Guzma

It’s fine, better than my Cousin at least. I’ll see you when I get back?

Glads: yeah. I’ll see you then. The first Saturday back. Train station, 7pm.

Glads: don’t be late

Sun shut his phone off, tuning out Moon’s chattering as he waited. 

He couldn’t wait for spring break to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Guzma: So did he figure it out yet?
> 
> Moon: Not a clue.
> 
> Lillie: Should we tell him?
> 
> Guzma: And waste the entertainment value? 
> 
> Moon: How much on 2 weeks before he figures it out?
> 
> Lillie: You guys are so mean.


End file.
